Bumpy Family
by quietgirl32
Summary: When Jonathon was 10 his parents were divorced, separating him and his little sister Clary. Now after 8 years they are reunited, Jon expects a confident young women, but instead gets the opposite. And why does Jace keep looking at her like that?
1. The big news

Jon Pov

I was driving home after football practice with my idiot of a friend and his siblings. They were talking about some movie that had just come out. He honestly wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were once again occupied by his long lost sister. He could still remember her face when Valentine had shoved his daughter in the car and drove off. It was a look of despair, sadness, and worst of all, fear. Somehow, mom hadn't gotten custody of both children, instead she just got her son and not her daughter. Honestly, he had expected _him_ to get dragged away by his father. Not his innocent sister.

"Hey Jon! Are you even paying attention to the road? We passed your house like, five minutes ago." I was shocked out of my mind by Jace's snarky voice. Oh, I guess I had passed my house. Which is near impossible, I mean it is huge. I turned into a random driveway and then turned back around then for your information did not miss my house this time. We walked into the house and was greeted by the smell of coffee and paint. Mom was painting just like any other day. You see, mom is an amazing artist. I mean how else could we afford such a huge house, definitely not off of Luke's book store. Luke is my mom's boyfriend, ever since I was 11.

"Mom! I'm home, and I've got guests that are staying for dinner!" I could hear a slight echo through the house. Mom came down the stairs in a paint splattered plaid shirt with a white t-shirt under it, she had skinny jeans to go with the look and her hair was up in a bun with a paint brush sticking out of it.

"Hi honey. Hello honey's friends. I have big news! I just got off the phone with the government and guess what!" Instead of just me answering my moms question we all answered with our own personal answers.

Jace: "To congratulate you for getting my gorgeousness into your house."

Alec: "To congratulate you on getting Jace's big head through the door."

Izzy: "To give you money for shopping."

Me: "To congratulate you on raising me."

"No, No, I wish, and no. Jon, Your father was in an accident and has died so your sister is coming to live with us! Isn't that fantastic! I've gotta go tell Luke! LUKE!" She ran off to go tell Luke while I was still frozen by surprise.

"Jon. Hello! You there?" Izzy tried to get me to move while on the inside I was freaking out! I'm finally going to see my long lost sister.

"MOM!" And I ran off to ask for more details of my sisters arrival. "Mom! When is she coming here? Is she staying for good? Valentine is dead?"

"Umm, tomorrow, yes, and yes. We should go shopping for her as a welcome home sort of thing. Come on! Everyone into the car! That means you to Luke." Mom grabbed her purse and car keys and shuffled us out the door. Mom and Izzy were excited, but mom mostly because she gets to see her daughter and Izzy because she gets to go shopping.

When we got there and by the time it was almost over everyone had at least five bags except Izzy. I snuck off to the pet store to get sis a special gift. Tomorrow was definitely going to be eventful.


	2. The New Arrival

Clary Pov

I can't believe dad died. Sure I didn't like him or love him but he was still my dad. Anyways, I wonder where they are, I was told they would pick me up by baggage claim but I've been waiting for over two hours! I shouldn't complain, at least they should treat me better than father. At least I hope. I was sitting on my one bag waiting for my brother to come pick me up. Where is he?

Jon Pov

I can't believe I forgot I was supposed to pick Clary up from the airport! And just my luck I got stuck in traffic! By the time I remembered I was on my way home from football practice with the gang when I remembered.

"I can't believe you forgot man. I mean you never forget anything." Jace was laughing to himself in the passenger seat and oh I so wanted to throw him out of the car.

"Yeah, well its not like I had someone to remind me to."

"But still you should have remembered Jon. Even I wouldn't have forgotten to pick up Izzy from the airport." Alec joined the conversation.

"Awww. Alec! I'm touched. Oh! We're finally moving!" Iz was jumping in her seat. Today we had the whole gang in the car. Simon and Magnus were here to. Magnus is Alec's boyfriend while Simon is Izzy's boyfriend.

"Izzy! Calm down! Just because we're getting another girl in the group doesn't mean you have to go all gaga!" Simon tried to calm the hyper girl down although we all know it was a futile attempt.

"I wonder if she likes shopping or glitter. Cause if she does we're going to get along just fine! Oh We're here!" Magnus was talking to himself. I parked the car in the garage and we all got out. Inside was just as empty as outside since it was a weekday. We followed the signs to baggage claim while quietly chatting to ourselves. When we got there I saw a girl with bright red hair and pale skin leaning against a baggage claim machine, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees, while her one bag was stood up next to her. She was sleeping, probably an exhausting trip from New York all the way to California. I shushed my friends and gently woke her up.

"Hey, Clary. Wake up." She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. They were just how I remembered them, emerald green. " Hey Clare! It's me Jon."

"Jon!" She jumped into my arms and hugged me. We were laughing when she suddenly pulled back. She seemed to be rethinking her actions. I ignored it and put her down and grabbed her bag. "Clary, these are my friends, Jace has the golden hair, Izzy is the only girls, Alec is the one with blue eyes, Magnus is the one with all the glitter, and Simon is the one with the glasses." She waved to all my friends and I noticed that Jace was staring at my sister. Well technically they all were but Jace's gaze was different. I lead her back to the car.

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" There was a loud squeal and then there was a mother running towards Clary. They had a teary eyed hug for a few minutes. "Come on we have a few surprises for you." We went into the dinner room and there was a bunch of food for her. Then the wolf-husky puppy I picked out for her came running over with his tail wagging, excited to meet his new owner. Clare-bare and Izzy screamed and for different reasons. Clary bent down pet the cute puppy while she licked her hand. It was a snow white puppy with electric blue eyes. All night they laughed and caught up with each other. They all fell asleep in the family room while watching Tangled.


	3. Through Jace's Eyes

Jace Pov

Clary was, no, is beautiful. But she seemed a little unnaturally pale. I wonder where she went to school when she was with her father. I heard that after the divorce that Valentine turned all mean and horrible. After the divorce, his famous company called 'The Circle' went down hill and he lost all his money. Rumor was it, that Valentine became a drunk and became all crusty and mean. Kinda like Mother Gothel in Tangled. Except, never mind. Nothing like Mother Gothel. I wonder how he treated Clary. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

_{Jace's Dream}_

_It was chaos. I was lost in the haze of destruction and fire. The buildings had collapsed long ago. The screams of tortured souls and the howls of demons echoed throughout the city. I was wondering down a street, looking for my friends and family. _

_Suddenly, a demon that stood on four legs and had long claws for arms, came and towered over me. I backed up but it kept coming towards me. When I thought all was lost, something picked me up and flew me up into the sky. I looked behind me to see hair that was red as fire and moved just like it. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled just like the real gems._

_We flew above the clouds and it was an amazing view. The setting sun painted the clouds with beautiful, vibrant, warm colors. It was so amazing, that I forgot about the horrors I had left on the ground. To bad that I..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Woke up. My head was on Izzy's stomach, my feet is on Simon's stomach, while on my stomach, Alec and Magnus rested while hugging. I didn't know how to get up and not wake up anyone so I went to sleep again. Unfortunately I couldn't get back to my dream.

I later woke again but everyone had gone to breakfast which I could smell from here. In the kitchen, Clary was at the stove switching from one pan to another. One had pancakes, another had eggs, one had bacon, and the last one had sausage. Clary went and refilled the plates that were in he center of the dinner table. Then went to the sink and washed them.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! We thought you would never wake up. Simon and Jon thought you were dead." Izzy noticed me first.

"Well technically I woke up **before **you guys but went back to sleep. Now scoot!" I sat down next to Izzy and an empty seat. I took a plate and filled it with two pancakes, some eggs, two pieces of bacon, three sausage links, and drizzled pancakes with syrup. Clary had finished washing the pans and had put them on the drying rack. She sat in the seat next to me and filled her plate with a single piece of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and a small helping of eggs. That's a little worrying, and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Jocelyn worriedly asked.

"Ummm. No, thank you mom, I'm not that hungry." There was hesitation in her voice. It made no sense at all. She was as skinny as a stick yet she didn't allow herself to eat that much! Still eats more than the other girls at school that are trying to be school. I wonder what her dad did to her.

I finished my plate and got up to clean my plate off. I put it in the dish washer and slowly everyone else put their dishes away. Clary started cleaning up the table but Jon stopped her.

"Oh no, no, no! You cooked for us, so we're cleaning up the kitchen." She looked hesitant but slowly she went back to the family room. We moved around the kitchen putting everything away in less than five minutes. We went back into the family room and found Clary reading A Tail of Two Cities.

"Come on Clare! We'll show you to your room." Izzy ran up and grabbed her hand then dragged her towards the stairs. She looked a bit confused at first but let Iz drag her along. Yup, her father definitely messed with her mind.


	4. Chaos Know As High School

**_Hello! And congradulations! This is the story that has been allowed to stay on this site! I still have a few other stories but not that many to focus on anymore! And sorry for the late update! I've been swamped with school then I had writers block and then I forgot to update! Well, here it is! Okay, I'll shut up now and let you get to the story._**

* * *

**Izzy Pov**

Last night I slept over at the Fray's houshold, well everyone did so we could be here for Clary. I was allowed to sleep in her room since I'm not a pervy boy like Jace. The boys slept in Jon's room. Well, except for Magnus. No, Maggie slept in the girls room since he was dating Alec and was gay. Yeah, we almost had a full blown out sleep over but Clary wouldn't let us give her a make over! So we only got to do nails, talk, play truth or dare and watch a movie. Now we have to take Clary to our high school. It's a pretty good school called Idris High. It's good as long as you avoid the jerks. And the bullies. And the sluts. Yeah... Not so great. Anyway I was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a flowy black skirt that went to just a few inches below my knees, a black cover up jacket thing and my knee high black leather combat boots with heels. So no messing with me when I've got perfect heels, perfect hair, and perfect makeup. Clary at least let me pick her out fit out of the stuff in her closet. I choose a red t-shirt ,since we're not allowed to wear spaghetti strap shirts or dresses, black skinny jeans a black leather jacket and let her wear her old running shoes since they are purple and kinda go with the outfit. The boys all looked good but I knew they looked good because I took the time to teach them what a good fashion sense looks like and Maggie just always looked good in his glitter and shiny jackets. We head out and all smooshed together into the car after Jocelyn and Luke gave us all bone crushing hugs and from Jocelyn a good luck to Clary and a kiss on the forehead.

The ride in the car was fun and up beat. Why? We were all screaming the lyrics to Shake It Off by Taylor Swift while the song was playing in the background.

_Izzy:_

I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

_Jace:_

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

_All:_

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

_Alec:_

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go  
(Moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm

_Jace:_

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright

_All:_

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Clary:

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

_Jon:_

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake

_All:_

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off

We were all dying of laughter by the time we got to the school and Jace parked in our usuall spot. Some students looked at us weird but we didn't care. Once we calmed down we went to the office and got Clary her schedule with her. She had the locker in between Jace and Jon and had all her classes with at least one of us. Oh! And gym with all of us! So I have another reason to look forward to some of my classes. This is gonna be an interesting day.

**Clary Pov**

So far the day has past by uneventful except for the fact that in every class so far, I have had to introduce myself in front of the whole class and said the same one required fact about my self the whole time. I love to draw. That simple. Now I have to go to art then gym then lunch, study hall, science, history, then math for a finish. So right now I was sitting in the back of the room with Izzy and Magnus while working on the assignment and ocasionally butting into the conversation they were having. The assignment was to make a metaphor with your art using whatever supplies were in the room or make a peice of art with any of the supplies in the room and centering the peice of art around our favorite quote. I choose to do a quote and decided to just paint a picture. I don't know who the quote was by but the quote went like this _'No matter how good or bad you think life is, wake up each day and be thankful for life. Someone somewhere else is fighting to survive.' _My idea for this painting is for one sides background be white with a black silhouette of a person texting and in a speech bubble above it is the words 'I hate my life' and on the other half of the canvas, the background is black, while a white silhouette is on the floor with red leaking through in small cuts while a red figure is above it. So far I've made the background and made the outline of the black silhouette when the bell rings.

"See you in a bit Clare!" Izzy shouts as she and Magnus split off to go to their lockers.

"See you in gym Clare-Bear!" Was Magnus' departing shout. I got to my locker without a hitch. It was once I got there that was the problem. Jon and Jace weren't there so I at least had some elbow room to get into my locker.

"What is something like you doing in front of Jace and Jon's locker?!" I heard a snotty and bratty voice screech at who I was assuming me. Next thing I know, I'm pushed into my locker with a slam and am on the floor. When I look up I see a girl with barbie blonde hair and spray tan skin, wearing a blindingly pink top that was over flowing with her boobs and a mini skirt that just barely scraped the dress code. Just before she was about to kick me in my gut, I heard a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SABRINA!?" It sounded enraged. I slowly got onto my knees and gathered my books as I watched what happened next.

"Jace! This bitch was hanging around your locker! I'm your girlfriend and I was just protecting you!" She whined in a fake sad tone.

"For the last time Sabrina, I. Am not. Your boyfriend! Now get away from my locker. And don't even think about hurting Clary again!" Barbie bitch stormed off with an offended scoff and dramatically stomping her six inch pink heels. Jace helped me up and I stumbled a bit but I got my balance.

"You okay Clary?" He said my name like a prayer and I had no idea why.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It was just a little push. Come on, let's get to gym before we're late." I turned to open my locker and a few seconds after so did Jace and we got our gym bags before closing our lockers and heading off. We made small talk on the way and it was pretty relaxed. Once we got there, we went our seperate ways to change into our gym clothes. I gratfully claimed the locker that Izzy had been saving for me. And since Magnus was mostly into guys, he got a locker with us in the girls locker room. Nobody minded. Apparently everyone knows that he's gay and frankly it's not hard to believe. We came out and went over to the boys who were waiting in the corner of the gym for us. We did stretches and when the teacher came out we played dodge ball.

I was on the which was basically all of our group plus a few extras. The extras stayed in the game for a while but eventually got out but none of us got out so that's a plus and also means we won the game! After that, we played a few more rounds before leaving to get changed. The rest of the day was so boring I wanted to hit my head against a wall and hope that I was injured and could go home. After school, everyone had their extracurricular except me. Izzy and Magnus were cheerleaders and the rest of the boys were on the football team so I sat on the bleachers and listened to music while drawing until it was time to go. The car ride however... Was awesome! At some point, someone had gotten everyone to play yellow car and slug bug. So now everyone had bruises and smiles on their faces.

When we arrived at home it was just as upbeat. Izzy had challenged Jace to Dance Dance Revolution and had gotten everyone else roped in. However, everyone had to leave and get home before their parents freaked out and spammed their phones and left Jon and I to finish their game. Apparently, Jace was sexiest dancer, Alec and Simon was shyest dancer, Magnus and Izzy were flashiest dancers and Jon and I were clummsiest dancers. Dinner was just as eventful considering that it ended with a food fight engaged by Jon and then spread to the whole table and ended with Razor (the puppy I got) cleaning the floors. So I went to bed with a giant smile on my face.

* * *

**_I know the ending was cheesy and it was kinda rushed but I wanted to update as soon as I could and I thought it would be cute._**


End file.
